Last Chance
by Riko-Webb
Summary: My own fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

0615 Hours, December 19, 2551 (Military Calendar)\ Cyran Sagarus System, Planet Auradium\ In training area 39

Bullets peppered the ground behind Rioko as he pelted down the shoreline of the frozen Oratex river. "Crap." he muttered , "That stupid instructor is faster than he looks!" He'd been running from the instructor for almost an hour now. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Rioko called over his shoulder.

In response, the instructor sent several bullets at him that hit a tree near his head. Suddenly he got an idea . Rioko whipped to the right and slid across the river's frozen surface to the other side. At the edge he stopped and turned around and grinned as the instructor reached the middle of the river. Rioko lifted his foot and brought it down with a loud crack on the surface and walked off the ice onto the shore.

The instructor froze mid step as a large crack appeared in the ice. "Shit." was all he said before he disapeared beneath the crashing water and ice. Rioko turned around and ran towards the area where the bell would be.

As he entered the clearing he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down and saw five stun darts in his gut.

"Damn it." he moaned.

Without a second thought he lurched forward toward the post. As he reached it he felt anouther dart hit his back. With his last bit of strength he reached up and rang the bell just before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

0700 Hours, December 25, 2551 (Military Calendar)\ Cyran Sagarus System, Planet Auradium\ At camp Zarius

Rioko awoke to a loud bang that sounded like a week grenade. " What the hell was that?!"

"Nothing!" a group of voices outside yelled.

Rioko got to his feet and looked out the snow covered window. After a few seconds a flash was followed by a bang which was followed by a flying Warthog. Deciding he'd rather not know, Rioko got dressed and headed towards the mess hall. He sleeply walked toward the line where the cooks served food. The line was shockingly empty for once.

"Merry Christmas." grinned Jason.

Jason was the only instructor at camp Zarius besides CPO Carl that Rioko trusted.

"It's Christmas?" Rioko asked tiredly.

"Yep." replied Jason.

"If thats true do I get a present?" Inquired Rioko suddenly wide awake.

"Yeah but I'm screwed if anyone finds out Carl and I umm... borrowed these for you." he whispered. Jason reached under the counter and pulled out a backpack and handed it to Rioko. "Don't open it until your back at the barracks." he advised. Then as an after thought he added "Unless you're suicidal."

Suddenly they heard hurried foot steps coming near them. "What am I mad at you for this time." Jason hurridly asked.

"I tried to umm...uh...steal your uh...your...your security pass!" Rioko hurridly whispered.

Jason started yelling just as D.I. Harrison burst in. "Never try to steal my security pass again got..."

He was silenced as D.I. Harrison started to actually scream at Rioko. "First off, where the hell did everyone in your barracks get grenades?!"

Rioko who was crinjing on the floor replied "I don't know!" D.I. Harrison growled "I think you're a fucking liar and a thief but I don't get the privlage of punishing you today because Captain McNeil wants you in his office now." She then spun around and left.

Rioko and Jason looked at each other and shrugged. Anouther explosion sounded from outside.

Jason grinned and snickerd "You better run like hell when you're out there."

Rioko nodded, picked up the backpack and ran out the door while craming a piece of toast into his mouth. As soon as he got out side he had to duck to avoid a piece of shrapenel. He pelted towards Captain McNeil's office and when he was almost there a warthog flew through the air and he had to tuck and roll beneath it into the builing and he slammed the door closed behind him. He looked up and saw a lot of fancy computers and a group of four people already standing in front of Captain McNeil. Jack, Kurt, Li, and Fred looked over at him and Fred gave him a friendly smile.

"Excellent run Rioko,10 out of 10 now would you please stand between Privates Jack and Kurt." Captain McNeil grinned. Rioko saluted and did as he was told. "Now that you're all here we can begin." Captain McNeil said. "You five have been selected based on your skill and abilities. Jack, you are generaly an all around excellent soldier. Rioko and Fred you skills with stealth, assassination, and speed are exceptional. Li, you are unrivaled at this camp when it comes to Zero-g. And Kurt, you could all most literally ambush a motion tracker. Using those and other evaluations, I have determined that you will not join blue, red, or grey teams but will form green squad. Jack, you are now a Cheif Petty Officer Third Class and Green 1, Rioko will be Green 2, Kurt will be Green 3, Li will be Green 4, and Fred Will be Green 5. The four of you will be Petty Officers First Class. Is that clear?"

Green squad snapped to attention. "Sir yes Sir!"

The Captain nodded and said "Good. Dismissed." They began to leave but Captain McNeil called Rioko back. "Rioko, I want you to tell everyone to be at the firing range in 0100 and go shut them up, they've been celebrating since 0400." Rioko saluted once more and then left to go shut up a celebration undoubtably led by Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

0930 Hours, December 25, 2551 (Military Calendar)\ Cyran Sagarus System, Planet Auradium\ At camp Zarius

"Sam! What the hell?! Giving out explosives! Where'd you get them? And if you blame Linda again I will kick your god damn ass all the way to Earth!" Rioko yelled at Sam.

Sam sighed and said "I was just trying to impress Kelly... but the explosives were from Linda."

Rioko exploded into screaming again. "I don't care if you where doing it to impess the god damn general and I hope Kelly used her common sense and got mad at you! Oh! And anouther thing, who scared Linda into getting you all grenades because I have to go kick their ass' to!" Sam was now cowwering against a wall and seeing his work had been done well he said more calmly "Good, I can see that we won't have this problem again...right?"

Sam grimaced and said "You're acting like you're the boss of me."

Rioko smiled menacingly and said "Does Petty Officer First Class mean anything to you?"

Sam's eyes widend and then CPO Carl yelled "Blue Team: Battle Rifles, Grey Team: Assault Rifles, and Red Team: Pistols. The rest of you pick anything and get over here.

Rioko walked up to Carl and asked "So...what did you and Jason get me?"

Carl just said "Look in the bag." Rioko opened the bag and saw a rifle that had a scope on it. He looked at Carl with a puzzled look and Carl told him "It's a proto-type rifle cald the Tactical Rifle. It has three modes, full-auto, burst, and Single shot. The scope has zoom's of 2x, 5x, and 15x. In full-auto you obviously won't be using a scope and in burst, the scope only switches between 2x and 5x, but in single shot you can use all three zooms and it is supposed to have better accuracy than a sniper."

Rioko's eye's began to glow and Jack walked up behind him "You better not embarace the rest of us, because I don't think you can do anything but cook." Rioko smirked and took out the Tactical Rifle. Jack's eyes widend and he asked "Do you even know how to use that?"

"Oh yes..." Rioko replied as he blew the head off the furthest target with out even using the scope "I learned how to in Home Etc." Fred laughed and grabbed a battle rifle, Li and Kurt grabbed SMGs and Jack grabbed an Assault Rifle and they all opened fire on the targets.

After 30 minutes of firing all of the targets and half the field had been destroyed. CPO Carl grimmaced and moaned "That's comming out of my pay check..."

Rioko patted his back and said "Better you than me."

Carl glared at him and retorted "Yeah? Well at least I don't have to explain the sniper to the Captain... and you better not blame me!"

Rioko whipped around to see Captain McNeil standing there with a very stern gaze. Noticing this, almost evryone bolted from the range. "Jack! Kurt! Li! Fred! Back here! Now!" Jack was already at attention when Kurt, Li, and Fred came running back. "What's wrong with this picture?" He growled.

"It has several dozen dead birds in it?" Rioko guessed.

"It's been destroyed!" yelled Captain McNeil. "Now..." he hissed "you four are dismissed but Rioko, I want a word with you." Rioko caght Jack smirking at him behind the Captains back and he grimaced. "Carl, go get a warthog." he said much more calmly. Carl ran off and returned momments later with a warthog.

"I'll drive sir." He said. "No I will. Rioko, get in the side seat and Carl you may sit on the turret stand." Captain McNeil said.

"Sir..." Rioko muttered.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

Captain McNeil smiled mysteriously. "Oh I think you'll find it's right up your alley..."


End file.
